


my way with you

by mercurybard



Series: Nico Vega drabbles [6]
Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tattoo that marked her as an Oyster didn’t go away</p>
            </blockquote>





	my way with you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Alice belongs to Syfy, not me. From a series of drabbles based on songs from Nico Vega's self-titled album. Prompt: "Blood Machine"

The tattoo that marked her as an Oyster didn’t go away when Alice went back through the Looking Glass. In fact, if it weren’t for the green leaf curling on the inside of her lower arm, she might have thought she dreamed the whole thing when she woke up in that hospital bed.

It didn’t go away when Hatter—excuse me, David—showed up in her mother’s apartment and kissed her sweetly senseless. When they finally broke apart, she felt his thumb brush across it as his hand slid down her arm to capture hers, unwilling to stop touching her now that they’ve finally started.

The mark was still there hours later, after they escaped her mother and her questions, and fled to Jack’s old apartment. In the dim light of the streetlamp outside, it was a dark smear on her pale skin lying on paler sheets. “It’s a mark of where you come from,” Hatter said when he saw what she was looking at.


End file.
